


Dawn's Quiet

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: “I don't understand you two,” the medic murmured. “You know he’ll be okay; Cody's had worse injuries."- Written for chaoticblueblog, prompt: whispering "I love you" before a chaste, delicate kiss -
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	Dawn's Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [chaoticblueblog](https://chaoticblueblog.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, who asked for a little bit of angst. I hope you like it, Blue!

He doesn't need a clock to know it's early morning. The hallways are empty, save for a couple of droids and the occasional sleep evader. The only sounds heard are the steady beeps and hums of various medical equipment. 

He knew his settings well enough to know it was early morning. Ben had spent almost a week in the same room. At this point, he knew every crack in the wall. He knew when certain people would come and go. He wasn’t supposed to be here, not at this hour, but he didn’t think anyone would mind. He sat in the uncomfortable chair and read his holo, lightly holding his beloved’s warm hand. 

Cody would be awake any moment, he told himself. Surely a week was enough time for the other to heal. 

Ben wasn’t there when it all happened. He found out from Rex, who barged in during Leia’s lesson and ordered him to the medical bay. Ben was told he and Cody were attacked by Imperials. No one would say what caused Cody’s injuries- all Ben knew was that Rex took the blame. 

Ben didn’t startle when the door whoosed open. Only one person would enter the medical bay at this hour. 

Upon seeing him, Fret clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Thought I told you to get lost, Kenobi." She didn't spare him another glance as she moved to check on Cody. 

"You had," he agreed, placing the holo under his seat, "and I did." 

She looked up from the diagnostic scanner and studied him for a moment, ensuring that the dark circles under his eyes and the hollowness in his cheeks had faded. Ben stood still, knowing the other would force him out if he was at any less than his best. "Good," she declared, clearly pleased to see him in full health. She turned back to the scanner and continued reading. "You no longer look like death. Thought I would have to sedate you." 

"I was fine-" 

"You hadn't slept in three days. You may be able to fool the untrained, Kenobi, but you can't fool me." Fret held out her hand, eyes still skirting over the scanner. Ben offered Cody’s limp arm, holding his hand lightly as Fret checked his pulse. 

"He’s recovering as expected,” Fret said. “He should be back to normal in about two weeks, provided the bone stabilizer does its job and he isn’t put under any more stress.” 

Ben nodded, absentmindedly rubbing circles into Cody’s wrist. He knew the other would hate Fret’s analysis. Cody has never done well while on bed rest, but age has made him more resilient. “He won’t like that.”

Fret shrugged. “Too bad. Either he works with me or I’ll send him to a 2-1B unit. They’re much less nice.” 

A small smile graced his lips for a moment before frowning again. Fret sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting across from the elder man. “I don't understand you two,” she murmured. “You know he’ll be okay; Cody's had worse injuries." 

Ben hasn't forgotten. In the days of the war, Cody spent as much time as he did in the medical bay. This time, however… they don't have a full medical supply. Bacta is only used in dire situations. Old clothes are ripped up and sterilized: they make do as reusable bandages. They have one trained medic. 

"Don't put your health on the line just because he's a little scratched." Fret finished. 

"I could say the same about you," Ben responded, meeting her gaze. "You have been in here as much as I. When was the last time _you_ slept?" 

Her lack of response was enough of an answer. 

"Fret, I can take care of him. Why don't you go, I'll let you know if anything happens." There is no argument that Fret is the best, but she is human. She can't do the work of twenty men alone. 

She clenched her jaw, biting back the protest surely at the tip of her tongue. Ben understood: how many times had he denied the same request? They were one in the same, always putting the ones they care about first. 

"I can take care of him," he reaffirmed. "I promise. Please, go rest." 

Fret clicked her tongue again. A few moments later, she pressed a light kiss to Cody’s forehead and stood.She walked over to Ben’s side and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man, Kenobi," she murmured. "But hurt my brother and I'll kill you." Nothing more was said as she went through the door. 

Ben smiled once more, turning back to Cody and shaking his head. “Your sister is stubborn.” A light laugh echoed through the room, causing Ben to frown. “How long have you been awake?” 

Cody squeezed his hand. “Long enough to hear her threat.” He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting slowly to the soft light. “How long-” 

“A week.” Ben stated, turning away and blinking rapidly. 

Cody frowned and put a hand on his cheek. “Please don’t cry, cyar'ika,” he said, wiping the stray tears from his cheek. “I’m alright.”

“I thought I lost you.”

Cody wasn’t surprised by his confession. Life has taken more from the former Jedi than it has given. Cody wished he could take away that pain, could reaffirm him that Cody isn't going anywhere. He's a little damaged, and a little scarred, but he's resilient and stubborn. He'd crawl from the depths of Mustafar to ensure his beloved is never alone again. 

“I’m alright,” He repeated, squeezing their joined hands once more and wiping more tears off his cheek. “I promise you, I’m okay.” 

“I love you.” 

Long ago, those three whispered words would have meant trouble. They would have had irrevocable consequences. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi may have been expelled from the Jedi Order. Commander Cody, CC-2224, may have been decommissioned from the GAR and lost everything he’s made for himself. Long ago, there were murmurs of ‘maybe’ and ‘after the war’. 

Now, Cody pulled his riduur close and gave him a chaste kiss. Now, Cody rested his forehead against Ben’s and exhaled slowly. Now, Cody will let himself have a moment of peace, unabashedly holding the man he loves and basking in the quiet of the dawn. 

“I love you too,” Cody whispered back, earning another sweet kiss from his riduur. 

He would be back to full health soon. For now, he will let himself be with his cyare. 

In times like these, that's all he can really ask for. 


End file.
